Unemployed
by silver-bubbls
Summary: Usagi finds out there are more difficulties in life than being the champion of love and justice, Moon Princess and future Queen of Earth. For anyone that has ever looked for a job!


The sun shone brightly and birds chirped as fluffy white clouds floated lazily overhead upon a gentle breeze. In Azabu University's Alumni Hall, Tsukino Usagi bowed to the Chancellor to receive her hood, a symbol of her successful completion of four long years of university. Her hood was white, indicating her degree to be a Bachelor of Arts.   
  
To the surprise of her friends and family, Usagi had chosen to major in Political Science. As Usagi figured it, if she was going to rule the Earth one day with her Mamo-chan one of them should know a thing or two about governing. And as Mamoru had already finished medical school by the time she graduated highschool, Usagi decided she'd be the half of the throne educated in rules of government. Usagi also enjoyed reading Plato, Rousseau and even Machiavelli, even if she didn't agree with him.   
  
As Usagi sauntered offstage she caught sight of her family. Kenji and Ikuko beamed with pride, her mother waving excitedly. The Senshi had somehow managed to get tickets to the Convocation ceremony, through the connections of Haruka's mysterious patron undoubtedly. Rei smirked while Haruka wolf-whistled as Minako and Mako alternately waved and made 'V' signs at her. Michiru and Hotaru just smiled while Ami looked pleased that her once under-achieving friend had made it this far. Ami was no slouch herself, having been accepted in to the accelerated medical program at Tokyo U that mamoru had also been in. Ami had completed her undergraduate studies and was in her second year of medical school. As Usagi's gaze moved over her throng of friends she caught Mamoru's eyes. For a minute it was as if they were the only two people in the Hall. In the depths of his storm-tossed eyes she saw the love and quiet pride reflected in them. Usagi's heart swelled with happiness, making her feel warm all over as she returned to her seat.   
  
The other graduates were called up until at last they were congratulated by the Chancellor and sent off in to the big wide world.   
  
After the ceremony, Usagi met up with her family and friends. She was literally jumping with excitement, pride and hope. Not even Rei's "who'd ahve thunk it, Odango Atama has a degree, kami-sama the world must be ending!" could wipe the grin off her face.   
  
The best part of the day came after everyone had gone home from the party Ikuko threw at the Tsukino home. For once Kenji agreed, with some not so discreet prodding from his wife to let Mamoru take her out at night, albeit with some muttered threats. Mamoru had taken her to their usual spot in the park and presented her with a lovely fountain pen. The feminine counterpart to the one he had. Inscribed on the pen was the name Chiba Usagi. "Now that you're done school Usako, mabe we can set a date for the wedding, ne?" Eyes shining with tears of joy, Usagi could only nod her aquiesience.  
  
Three weeks later, the euphoria had worn off. Not about the wedding of course. Wails of frustration could be heard far and wide as one petite blonde with hair in the shape of odangoes on her head stared in disbelief. Refusing to accept what she saw, she stomped her foot and set her jaw with determination. Her eyes narrowed. "If I can defend the planet from the likes of Galaxia, evil villains bent of total domination of humanity, I can and will find a job!" roared Usagi as her eyes once again were drawn to the sentence "we regret to inform you that you were not selected for this position. The candidate selected has extensive experience....." Again that word, experience. "How do you expect me to have experience if no one will give me a job?! Not to mention I was too busy battling youma in my spare time!" Well, desperate times called for deperate measures and in this case there was only one thing to be done. Emergency Senshi meeting.   
  
During the relative peace that had prevailed since battling Chaos in the Cauldron, senshi meetings at the Hikawa Jinja had evolved (or devolved, depending who you asked) in to gossip/catch-up sessions. So, the next afternoon, Usagi rushed up the steps to the Shrine. For once, Rei didn't berate her for being late. Or maybe she had finally realised some things in the universe were impossible, such as Usagi being on time. Plopping on to the floor of Rei's room Usagi launched in to her tale.   
  
"....and so" she concluded tearfully "no one will hire me because I have no work experience." "You could always come to the modelling agency I'm with and try that" offered Mina. "Thanks, Minako-chan, but I really want to be able to do something that related to my degree, so I don't feel like I've wasted the past four years of sweat and tears." "Then I don't suppose I could interest in you in waitressing at my restaurant." Usagi sadly shook her head, "but thanks for offering Chef Mako-chan!" Makato was currently an apprentice Chef at one of Tokyo's finest restaurants, having gone to a reknowned culinary school after highschool.   
  
"Well, since I don't have a job either, I can't hook you up, but I could run a regression analysis on my Mercury computer of your skills and qualifications against your ideal job and develop a model for you to structure your resume against." That, of course, was Ami. "What's that in normal language again?" asked Minako. "It just means taking a look at what she's good at and writing her resume to show off these qualifications, baka!" snapped Rei. "Well, why didn't Ami-chan just say so" grumbled Minako. "I could ask the Sacred Fire where your opportunites lie" comforted Rei. "Thanks minna, but I think I need to keep sending out resumes." "Don't sweat it, it'll work out eventually, after all you are the champion of love and justice, compared to what we've gone through this is just peanuts." "I don't know what's more terrifying, Odango Atama wanting to work, or Minako-chan getting an expression right!" Ami and Makato giggled, while Luna sighed. "Our girls have grown up, haven't they Artemis." Artemis just nodded.   
  
Two weeks, countless resumes sent out and a few rejections later, it was Mamoru that came to the rescue of one Tsukino usagi. Not as Tuxedo-kamen or Prince Endymion but as Dr. Chiba.   
  
"Usako, I have some news for you" he started. "News for me? I get news all the time, bad news!" Usagi moaned. Mamoru grinned "Not this time. Remember about six months ago when there was that earthquake and the ER at Tokyo General was all packed?" Usagi nodded, not quite understanding where all this was going.   
  
"Well, there was this woman that went in to premature labour, but most of the doctors were busy with the earthquake victims, leaving us residents to tend to patients with non-threatening afflictions. Anyway, that woman, who's baby I delivered came by yesterday with her baby to visit me, and show me how much she's grown. As it turns out" Mamoru continued "she happens to be the Deputy Minister of Interior Affairs. And tomorrow, you have an interview with the Director of Legal Policy. From what I know, the Legal Policy Department is responsible for the formulation and drafting of national laws that will be debated in the national assembly." Usagi stared at her boyfriend for a minute before launching herself in his arms saying over and over again "Mamo-chan thank you, thank you thank you." Mamoru laughed, "don't thank me yet, it all depends on how you do at the interview tomorrow, I only opened the door, you still have to walk through it." "I know, but I won't blow it, I won't. Oh thank you, what did I ever do to deserve someone like you?!" "you were born, and reborn" Mamoru grinned.   
  
Smiling, truly smiling for the first time in weeks Usagi playfully swatted at her boyfriend. "Come on baka, let's go to the Crowne and tell Motoki onii-san, and the girls." Laughing, the lovers went off hand in hand.   
  
********************************  
  
Moral of the story: when it comes to finding that first job after school, it's not what you know but who you know!  
  
Thanks to anybody who reads, reviews or emphathizes with the frustrations of job hunting. While I did not graduate with a Political Science degree (but hey, one can live vicariously through fanfics) I'm having a hard time finding that first permanent job. So much for Finance and Admin being a 'useful' degree!  
  
And, much thanks to bleeding_rose who reads my work to make sure it's not too bad! 


End file.
